


Take My Pain Away

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Bonus puppy pile, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stopping off for supplies, Peter is attacked by Ronan supporters who recognise the infamous Star-Lord.  Near death, it is left to the other guardians to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for the following prompt on the guardians kink meme. It doesn't follow the prompt exactly (partly because I got too excited about writing some hurt/comfort) but mostly. 
> 
> Peter gets separated from the group during a mission and is kidnapped by someone who actually has heard of Starlord and is not all that happy with his exploits. Maybe it's someone Peter once did a job for or maybe it's a Kree/Thanos/Ronan supporter. Either way, Peter is taken and gets the absolute shit beat out of him.
> 
> When the Guardians do eventually find him, he's beaten, bruised, bloody, and barely alive. And that's when shit really hits the fan because the Guardians are already kind of scary by themselves but once you mess with one of them, once you hurt one of them, they become completely terrifying.
> 
> For the complete prompt, the link is here: http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=16398#t16398
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters this will have, it may only have one more, it may have 3+. Title comes from an Anarbor song.

Peter is used to people not hearing about Star-Lord.  Despite his best efforts to get the name to spread, to have it be known by the galaxy, it just doesn’t seem to stick.  It’s for this reason that he’s actually surprised when someone has heard of it, when he walks into the bar and five men turn to him, one whispering, ‘Star-Lord’.  His pleasure at being recognised lasts about three seconds before he realises the name was said with malice and he starts cursing it.  Ronan left behind a lot of supporters and unsurprisingly, they aren’t happy with Peter. The barman is unconcerned as the men gang up on Peter, break his jet boots, and drag him outside.  Now, of course he fought back, he was fucking Star-Lord – he doesn’t back down without a fight, but when it’s six on one in a confined area full of civilians he doesn’t really want to injure, he never really stood much of a chance.  Splitting up from the others now doesn’t seem like such a good idea but then, they had only stopped off for supplies.  _This_ wasn’t supposed to happen.

One of the guys restrains him, locking his arms behind him as the others jeer and laugh at him. 

“Hard to believe a runt like you brought down the mighty Ronan,” one sneers, stepping forward to punch Peter in the stomach.  He’d seen it coming, so braced himself, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

“Looks like we’ll have to deal with you ourselves; make sure you don’t try and get in Thanos’ way too,” another says, grinning at Peter with razor-sharp teeth.

Now, Peter isn’t scared, he doesn’t _do_ scared, but even he will admit that he is in some deep shit.  He doesn’t stop struggling as the punches, kicks (and even a few bites – what the hell?!) rain down on him but every man has his limit and Peter is close to his.  He knows he shouldn’t expect the other guardians to come looking for him, sure they were friends but they were still newly formed, but a part of him hopes they do because he isn’t sure he’ll be able to get out alone.

-

Initially they aren’t worried when Peter is late arriving to their meet-up point.

“Probably stolen something again,” Rocket suggests, tone full of exasperation mixed in with a hint of amusement and fondness.

They wait a little bit longer, accepting this, but worry settles in when the sun starts to set. They’d wanted to be back on the ship by sunset.

“We should go look for him,” Gamora says, a frown marring her face.  They may have only been a team for a short while, but Gamora is sure Peter wouldn’t be this late unless something important had happened or he was in danger.  For both situations they should be there with him and that is why Gamora suggests they go looking for him, heading off into the direction they saw him go when they parted ways.  Though they had known the planet they landed on had Thanos and Ronan supporters, they hadn’t thought there would be enough to cause a problem.  Gamora has the horrible feeling they were wrong.  It doesn’t take them long to find him, it’s difficult to miss the gaggle of civilians crowding around something Gamora can’t see, but knows must involve Peter. 

“Out of our way.  Move!” She barks at the citizens and they, recognising a voice demanding complete submission, do as she commands.  Only a few remain and they stand a good distance away, far enough to not fear Gamora’s rage but close enough to witness what is about to happen.  They leave plenty room to clearly see Peter being beaten by six men.  He looks terrible; his face is bloodied, there are scratches along his shirt and trousers, two of his limbs look to be at awkward angles and he appears to be unconscious.  And that’s only on the outside. 

When they realise their audience left, the attackers stop and notice the trio.  One of them curses.

“Shit, it’s his friends.”

“We can take them,” another says, grinning cruelly.  His foot is placed upon Peter’s chest and with a sadistic stare, he pushes down.  Peter coughs, a crimson wetness escaping his lips, and Gamora sees red.  She prowls forward, like a predator stalking her prey, and Rocket and Drax follow in her wake.  Drax is growling, a low grumbling noise that builds as the attackers laugh until it turns into a roar full of fury, promising pain to those that dare hurt their friend.  Rocket is uncharacteristically quiet, but Gamora can see out of the corner of her eye how his teeth are bared and that he is cocking his most powerful weapon.  She smiles a dangerous, venomous, smile.  These men will regret hurting Peter.

-

Peter flitted in and out of consciousness while he was being pounded.  Sometimes a kick would knock him awake only to send him back under seconds later.  A punch would occasionally wake his bruised body until it gave up once again, sending him back into darkness.  This time, however, it is not a new hurt that wakes him, but the sounds of angered yelling and shooting.  His body, though overwhelmed with pain, is no longer being touched and he turns his head (even though doing that simple movement hurts like fucking hell) to see what’s going on.  What he sees convinces him he’s delirious.

There’s Gamora, her green skin unmistakable, fighting hand to hand against two of his assailants.  She fights with such speed and grace that Peter’s puffed up eyes can barely keep track of her.  Her opponents, though skilled, struggle to keep up.  Gamora was once one of the best assassins in the galaxy and looking at her then, Peter has no trouble believing it.  Peter’s scabbed lip re-splits when he smiles, admiring her. 

Fighting not too far away is Drax.  Like Gamora, he too is fighting two opponents with nothing but his hands but where Gamora’s greatest asset is her agility, for Drax it is his strength.  He smashes the two men together and brushes off their return strikes as if they were nothing more than bugs.  The men are resilient, Peter will give them that, but they are no match for Drax’s power.

Rocket is the last of the group Peter spies and that’s because he’s on Peter’s other side.  It takes effort and a great amount of blocking out the pain, but he manages to twist his head to see the raccoon where he is standing protectively over Peter’s body, guns in both hands, shooting at the remaining attackers and preventing them from coming near Peter.  With one hand he’s firing at their feet and the other he’s aiming for their bodies so it ends up looking like they’re trying to copy one of Peter’s dances (and please, like that’d happen).

“You’ll stay away from him if you know what’s good for you!” He hears Rocket threaten and again Peter smiles, not caring that blood flows freely down his chin.  The fact they are all here, fighting for him, convinces Peter that’s it’s all a dream, that in reality he’s still being pummelled, but it’s a good dream all the same. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathing heavily, Drax uses some of the fallen men’s clothing to clean his hands before kneeling down beside Peter and pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. Drax waits to hear for the steady pulse that signals life but it never comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan for this. I don’t know what that plan was. AKA, I basically don’t know where this story is going except there’s just gonna be a load of hurt/comfort. And also, why did no one tell me about the numerous mistakes in the last chapter? Hopefully they have all been fixed.

When they are finished, you might not have believed they were only fighting against six men.  With their rage they have created a battlefield.  Purple blood covers the sandy ground and stains their clothes and there are smouldering crevices in the walls of surrounding buildings.  Lying amidst the carnage is their purpose for battling, and if possible, he has become paler since they first saw him.  Breathing heavily, Drax uses some of the fallen men’s clothing to clean his hands before kneeling down beside Peter and pressing two fingers to the side of his neck.  Drax waits to hear for the steady pulse that signals life but it never comes.  Concerned, Drax tries again, holding Peter’s wrist in a gentle but firm grip.   Nothing.  Hoping that he is wrong, Drax leans his head and holds it on Peter’s chest.  There is no thump. 

“Drax, what is it?”  Gamora asks, seeing his increasingly frantic attempts. 

“His pulse…I cannot find it.”  He hopes perhaps that maybe the other species Peter is means he does not have a regular pulse, but the look of alarm on Gamora’s face tells him otherwise.

“You can’t – move!”  Gamora shoves Drax out of the way and places a hand under Peter’s nose.  She must come to the same conclusions as him for her distress grows and she starts to bunch up Peter’s shirt, still being gentle despite her haste.  Rocket scrabbles over, having heard Drax’s statement.

“I know how to do this,” she mutters to herself.  “I saw it once.  But I can’t remember, why can’t I remember!?”  Gamora’s eyes shut and her tone becomes frustrated.  “I need to remember, I-”

“Gamora!  Calm down!”  Rocket shouts causing Gamora to jerk.  “You’re no help getting all panicked.  You know this, you just got to think.”

Gamora stills and her eyes close tighter, fists clenched on her knelt knees.  Drax can see the movement behind her eyelids, like she’s flying through memories waiting until she finds the right one.  Drax doesn’t like to think of Gamora’s time as an assassin, he still sometimes struggles to let go of the fact she was connected with his families death, but right now he doesn’t mind as long as she saves Peter. 

All of a sudden, Gamora’s eyes open and she unclenches her hands, moving them to flatten on Peter’s chest with her fingers interlocked.  She then begins to push down repeatedly, every so often moving her lips onto Peter’s to blow air into them.  Were Peter awake, Drax has no doubt he would be making an inappropriate comment about how Gamora is kissing him but Drax can see nothing sexual.  All he can see is a woman doing all they can to ensure her friend’s survival.  Drax and Rocket watch her work in silence their breaths held in ways that suggest they will  only continue when Peter does too.  Every second feels like an hour and when there is no change an icy grip settles on Drax’s heart.  No, he cannot be…

Peter heaves in a lungful of air, body lifting momentarily as it takes in the oxygen it had been denied.  Gamora leans back, tired but relieved, and though Peter doesn’t open his eyes it doesn’t matter.  His chest now rises and falls in a steady manner Drax himself can now match. 

“We need to get him to the ship.  We can’t keep him out here,” Gamora says.  Drax nods in agreement and with ease, picks up Peter in his arms.  He frowns when Peter makes a pain filled moan and below him Rocket gives a low growl. 

“Bastards,” he hisses.  “Wish I could make ‘em pay more.”

Drax mentally echoes the sentiment as they make their way back to the Milano.  It’s at a slower pace than they would like but Drax does not want to risk jostling Peter more than necessary.  It is not right to see the half-Terran so quiet, Drax does not like it at all.  He much prefers him awake and active, even when he has his music device and moves his body in the ridiculous movements he calls dance. 

Even with his carefulness, every slight misstep and sudden movement makes Peter cry out in pain.  There are civilians who come out to see what is going on, but they retreat when they catch sight of them.  Drax guesses they must make a fearsome sight, covered in blood with tense, murderous expressions and Peter lax in his arms.  It doesn’t help when Rocket raises his gun to anyone who dares look for more than a few seconds, causing them to cringe and flee. 

Groot greets them when they board and he immediately begins to panic when he sees them.  His arms flail and he looks to be trying to lengthen himself so he can get a better look at Peter.  Though he has grown since Rocket discovered him, he is still not old enough yet to be able to leave his pot so is stuck aboard. 

“I am Groot!” He squeaks, voice conveying his distress.

“He got beat up by some Ronan supporters,” Rocket answers tone and expression dark.  “We killed ‘em, but there’s no telling the damage they did.”

“Put him in his room,” Gamora orders.  “I’m going to get the medical kit.”  Already it is clear that Gamora is asserting herself as the leader of Peter’s care and Drax wouldn’t expect any less.  He is unsure of the nature of hers and Peter’s relationship, but there is no doubt that they are especially fond of each other.  Even so, he is not sure how far Gamora’s medical  knowledge extends but he hopes that between the them they may be able to adequately tend to Peter, at least until they find a planet who will be able to help if required.

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll carry you.”  Rocket picks up Groot’s pot and follows Drax as he carries Peter to his room. 

“I am Groot!”

“Yes, I’ll leave you in his room.”

“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, right by his bed.”

Drax smiles.  Groot at this age reminds him of his daughter and how when he fell ill she would refuse to leave his bedside, cuddling beside him even when all he did most of the day was sleep.  She claimed she was keeping watch to make sure he was alright and Drax had told her he could think of no one who could offer better protection.  Though sadness twinges in his heart as he reminisces, it no longer fuels his desire to leave and go after Thanos himself as it once had.  In such a short time, Drax has changed, and it surprises him.

Gently, Drax deposits Peter on his bed, noting how pale his face is and still so stained with blood.  As Rocket is placing Groot on the bedside table, Drax goes to get a cloth with water from the adjoining bathroom.  He returns to find Groot nudging himself forward until he is perched right on the edge so he can lean over Peter.  It’s a protective, watchful, position and it warms Drax’s heart.  Drax settles himself on the bed beside Peter and starts to softly wipe the blood away.  It pains Drax to see Peter in such a state; even the Infinity Stone didn’t do that much damage to him.     

Rocket watches him keenly, his arms folded against his chest.  He looks ready to scream, like he’s holding back anger which is bubbling inside him, and though Drax also feels a burning anger at what has happened, the need to ensure Peter’s recovery overwhelms it.  Drax continues to lightly clean Peter up, all of them silent as they wait for Gamora to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the popular head cannon that while Groot regrows he goes through something similar to the human stages of growth and development, therefore right now he would be sort of like a 6-7 year old. Also, if any of you want to chat I am sambiewisegamgee on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if he doesn’t wake up?” Rocket asks, voicing the question they’d all been thinking.

Gamora arrives, medical kit in hand, just as Drax has finished wiping the last of the blood from Peter’s face.  Though now cleaner, he doesn’t look much better as his skin is still way too pale.  Rocket watches from the side as Drax puts the cloth down and moves so Gamora can tend to Peter herself.  He feels useless.  He doesn’t have the caring nature that comes so easily to Drax, a former father, nor does he have the valuable knowledge of an ex-assassin.  All he has are his guns and they aren’t going to do much unless he plans to try and shoot Peter better. 

Gamora starts to carefully undress Peter until he’s left only in his boxers and it leaves every bruise and scratch visible, looking like a piece of sordid art on his skin.  Rocket actively has to try and not imagine how each of them came about, if he does then he’d be tempted to fly back along and destroy the whole planet.  Groot always told him he had some anger management issues. 

“His arm is broken,” Gamora informs them as she gently runs her hands along said arm.  “So is his ankle.  A few ribs are cracked, possibly broken considering I had to press on them.  He has a head injury and, as you can see, many bruises are cuts, some of which will require stitches.  That’s all I can identify, I don’t know whether there are any internal injuries.  I also won’t be able to know how bad the head injury is until he wakes up.”  Looks like Rocket isn’t the only one who’s having issues controlling his anger, judging by the tone of Gamora’s tone.  It comforts him slightly. 

“Should we set course for a healer?”  Drax asks and Gamora nods, expression especially unhappy. 

“The issue is we are days away from the closest planet that could be of any help,” she tells them then diverts her attention to Rocket.  “Throw these away, they’re of no use anymore.”  Gamora chucks him Peter’s stained and torn clothing, making Rocket’s nose wrinkle with distaste.  There’s no saving the clothing, that’s for sure, but then he doubt Peter would want to keep them anyway.  Rocket does as Gamora says, thinking at least he’s doing _something_ , even if it is tossing away some damaged clothing and comes back to find Gamora with a needle in her hand, sewing up some of the larger gashes on Peter’s body. 

“What if he wakes up?”  Rocket asks, thinking of how painful it could be to have a needle stuck in you.  In fact, he had first-hand experience.  Rocket brushes off the impending memories, now was no the time to get sucked into the past.

“Numbing cream,” Gamora replies shortly, concentration fully on the task ahead of her.  Settling himself to the reality that he is once again going to be useless, Rocket leans on the wall and observes.

Groot is avidly watching Gamora stitch up Peter; if he leans any further he’d be in danger of falling off.  It’s strange, Rocket thinks, of how Groot is still Groot…yet not at the same time.  He’s still the same person with all the memories Groot had but with the mentality and body of someone much younger.  He’s basically a kid now and that essentially makes Rocket his parent, considering he’s the tree’s best friend.  He’s got to watch out for the sapling, prevent anything from happening to.  Rocket can’t help but think he is really not the best choice for that job, the evidence for that claim lies unconscious in front of him. 

Drax hovers by Gamora, passing her anything she asks for and wiping away the blood from various cuts before Gamora tends to them herself.  He makes the perfect nurse and any time Peter flinches in his sleep or makes a pained noise, Drax is there immediately with soothing words too hushed for Rocket to clearly hear.  Rocket wonders if seeing Peter in this state is bringing out the side Drax reserved only for his family.  Though, he supposes, that’s what they are now.  One dysfunctional family. 

It feels like hours until Gamora’s finished and looking at him now, Rocket has to admit that while Peter doesn’t exactly look _good_ , he looks a hell of a lot better than he did before.  All the cuts and gashes are now stitched and covered with pristine white gauzes.  His head is bandaged too, as are his arm, ankle and chest. 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”  Rocket asks and Gamora shrugs. 

“I don’t know.  I may know how to stitch and bandage but I am not a healer.  I’m going to find coordinates for the nearest planet so I can find someone who is.”

Gamora’s gone within seconds and that leaves Rocket, Drax and Groot alone with Peter.  Like Rocket, Drax looks like he’s feeling useless as his eyes scan Peter and the room, searching for something to do.  It only takes seconds for it to become unbearable for Rocket and so he says, “I’m going to go with Gamora.”  He knows he won’t be any use with her either, Gamora is perfectly capable of operating the Milano, but the walking can at least giving the illusion he’s off to do something important. 

“-and I think we can take care of him perfectly fine.”

“I raised that boy since he was tiny and you say you can look after him better?”

Rocket instantly recognises the gruff, accented voice.  Yondu.

“Yes actually. We’ll call if we require you’re assistance.  Goodbye.”

“Why you-”

The transmission is cut off and Rocket enters. 

“Why was Yondu calling?”  Gamora flicks her head in Rocket's direction.

“Apparently word travels fast. Yondu heard about what happened to Peter and essentially demanded that we give Peter to him.  I refused, of course.”  Despite the confidence she has in her words, Gamora looks uncertain, like she isn’t sure she should have dismissed his help so quickly.  Rocket doesn’t blame her though; he would have done the same thing. 

“Course you did, guy’s a psycho.  I doubt Peter would want to stay with him.  Didn’t he threaten to kill him?”

“Yes.”  Gamora’s mouth is a thin line. 

Rocket shakes his head. “I don’t understand how Peter survived with that guy for so long and why the hell Yondu would want to ‘look after him’.  Do you think it’s something to do with how he switched the stone?”

“I don’t know,” Gamora admits.  “But even so  I’ll ask Peter if he wants to see Yondu.”

“If he says yes I’m checking for brain damage.”

-

They end up setting the ship to fly to the planet Gerrania which the Milano calculates will take about four days to reach.  Peter still hasn’t woken up when they return back to his room and there’s no denying this concerns all of them. 

“What if he doesn’t wake up?”  Rocket asks, voicing the question they’d all been thinking.

“He will,” Gamora answers, trying to sound as confident as possible.  “He’s too stubborn to stay like this,” she adds softly.

“Peter is very strong,” Drax says.  “He will not be defeated by a mere brawl.”

Rocket doesn’t mention that the mere brawl, as Drax called it, caused Peter to stop breathing.  He doesn’t want to be pessimistic, but he can’t help it, it’s in his nature.  He knew he shouldn’t have made friends with a bunch of people so attracted to trouble, he attracts enough alone. 

“We’ll take turns watching over him,” Gamora decides.  “Make sure there’s always someone there in case something changes.  If we all stay in here all day none of us will get any sleep and we’ll go stir crazy.”

Her words make sense, Rocket knows that, but even so he feels like staying in his room 24/7 is what they _should_ be doing.  Isn’t that what friends did?  Weren’t they all supposed to stay by his bedside till he woke up and they could have some dramatic, heart-warming moment?  Rocket thought about it a bit harder.  Knowing them, if Peter didn’t wake up within the next hour they’d be lucky if they didn’t start killing each other.  Ok, yeah, maybe Gamora was right.

“Who shall take first watch?” Drax questions.  It’s surprising how easy Gamora has fallen into the role of leader and how willing they all are to accept it. 

“I will, then you, then Rocket.”

“I am Groot!”  Rocket had nearly forgotten about Groot considering how quiet he had been in his fervent watch over Peter, but now the tree was waving his arms in a ‘notice me!’ way.

Gamora gives a faint smile.  “And you too, of course, but I thought you wouldn’t want to be moved so you will be there with all of us.”

“I am Groot.”  Groot stops waving and looks very satisfied.  Rocket shakes his head at the tree’s behaviour.

“See you then,” he says, wondering what he ought to do now.  Maybe his guns needed cleaning?  He and Drax both leave while Gamora sits on a chair next to Peter’s bed. His last sight of Gamora is her putting her hand on Peter’s and holding onto it tightly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything seems inconsistent with the film, I'm sorry, it’s because I saw it about two weeks ago and my memory is awful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora hates seeing Peter so still and silent. It doesn’t suit him. Out of all of them, Peter had somehow seemed the most indestructible.

Peter’s hand is warm in her grip and it comforts Gamora, reminding her that Peter is still alive.  With her other hand she gently runs her fingers along the various bandages wrapped around his body.  She knows she’s done all she can for him but does it regardless, feeling for anything that she may have done wrong or could have been done better.  Gamora knows it shouldn’t worry her that Peter hasn’t woken yet; his head had been struck repeatedly and so it needs time to heal.  Not to mention the pain that Peter would be in when he should wake. 

Even so, Gamora hates seeing Peter so still and silent.  It doesn’t suit him.  Out of all of them, Peter had somehow seemed the most indestructible.  Perhaps it is his confident, cocky attitude.  Maybe it was how he had held onto the Infinity Stone and survived with no lasting injuries.  Whatever it is, to see Peter be brought down by mere brutes when he had managed to defeat Ronan does not sit well with her.  Of course, they had all helped him, but Peter was the most instrumental. 

Gamora accidently presses too hard on one of the bandages and Peter’s face screws up with discomfort.  Instantly she retracts her hand and instead strokes it along Peter’s face, over the wrinkles that now crease his forehead, soothing him with a quiet, ‘I’m sorry’.  Peter lets out a deep exhale as his face relaxes and he turns his head marginally so he’s facing into Gamora’s palm.  The action stuns Gamora for a moment before she slowly starts rubbing her thumb on Peter’s cheek, a small smile blooming on her face.  She isn’t sure what her relationship with Peter is, she isn’t convinced Peter knows either for they have not yet discussed it, but what she does know is that she cares for him and will in future keep a closer eye on the half-Terran.  It’s not that she doesn’t trust Peter; she just doesn’t trust anyone else.   

Except for Drax and Rocket, of course, and Groot who is currently nudging his pot closer to Gamora.  Sensing that Groot is also in need of some attention, he is only a child after all, Gamora gives Groot her other hand and he makes excited gestures.  Gamora is about to ask what he’s doing when he starts concentrating.  A small rose bud starts to grow from his hand until it flowers.  It’s nearly half the size of a usual rose and matches the shade of the ends of her hair. 

“Thank you Groot, it’s beautiful.”  She smiles and places the rose in her hair, pleasing Groot immensely.

“I am Groot!” He says in response and Gamora doesn’t need a translator to know he’s saying ‘you’re welcome’.

Gamora turns her attention back to Peter and ends up staying as she is, her hand cradling and caressing Peter’s face, until her shift ends and Drax arrives.  As she steps away from Peter his head turns slightly, as if trying to seek the warmth it had for so long.  Knowing she shouldn’t stay for it’s Drax’s turn, Gamora just leans over and places a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you soon Peter.”

Gamora leaves while Drax is vacating the now empty seat and thinks about what to do.  She’s tempted to go back to her room, she hasn’t slept in a while, but she knows she couldn’t fall asleep if she tried and right now she doesn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts.  Adrenaline is still coursing through her veins and so she decides to go to the gym.  Killing those men wasn’t enough in her opinion and her thoughts are fuelling her body for another fight. 

It seems she’s not the only one, for on her way to the gym Gamora spies Rocket in the shooting range.  He has two guns in his hands and is firing at the numerous targets which randomly spring up.  It’s really quite incredible what technology the Milano has, Gamora thinks as each target is different and has a different way of attacking.  Gamora stops by the window to watch Rocket as he dodges an incoming strike from one of the targets and blasts it a second later.  This pattern  of dodge and attack repeats a couple more times before the simulation ends and all the targets disappear leaving Rocket standing alone, his weapons hanging limply from his hands and his breathes coming in quick pants.  Though clearly worn out, Gamora can tell Rocket still has excess energy to burn, for he’s still fidgeting, itching for more.   She presses a button to give her access to the room and Rocket whirls around, guns raised until he sees who it is.

“Oh, hey,” he greets, dropping the weapons. 

“Spar with me,” Gamora says and Rocket gives her a confused look.

“What?”

“Spar with me,” she repeats.  “You can’t stay still and neither can I.  It would do us both good.”

Rocket considers her proposal and scans her up and down, clearly weighing her up.

“Can I bring my guns?”

She shrugs.  “You can but you know you can’t always rely on them in battle.  What if they run out of charge?”

Rocket grins.  “Never happened before and never will.  I have backup plans anyway.  Don’t tell me you’re _scared_ of ‘em.”

Rolling her eyes, Gamora merely says, “Just get to the gym.”

Together they head over to the gym and before they start Gamora places her newly gifted flower to the side for protection.  Now in the middle of the room they get into their battle stances.  She crouches slightly; knees bent, and raises her hands.  Rocket copies her but with his weaponries. 

“Prepare to lose,” Rocket taunts and then the fight begins.

Though their heights may differ exponentially, Rocket with his guns makes a formidable opponent.  Gamora is forced to dodge many of his shots when she’d prefer to strike and even when she does get the opportunity, Rocket’s small body works to his advantage and he dodges some of them with ease.  She isn’t fighting to win though, not really, and neither is he.  They are just wearing each other out so their bodies can finally calm down.  Neither of them are sure how long they spar for but it must be a considerable amount of time because Drax ends up finding them, informing Rocket it’s his shift.  Strangely, Rocket looks quit unhappy about it. 

“Is everything alright?” She asks and Rocket blows off her words. 

“Yeah, fine, well, considering and all that,” he says.  “Can’t wait to spend a whole bunch of time being useless,” he adds under his breath.  It was said so quietly that Rocket most likely hadn’t wanted her to hear, but she had, and it concerned her.

“You’re not useless Rocket, what gave you that idea?”

Rocket jerks and then glares at Gamora.  “I didn’t say anything.  Now, I’d better be going-” Rocket bumps into Drax who blocks the doorway.  The glare finds a new victim.

“Move,” Rocket orders but Drax shakes his head.

“You are troubled.”

“Listen, we are not going to have some big heart to heart where I weep over my insecurities.  In case you’ve forgotten, we’ve got an unconscious friend who right now only has an immobile tree looking after him.”

“He was still asleep when I left and this won’t take long if you would just speak to us,” Drax answers.  “What are you insecure about?”

Rocket sighs exasperatedly and while Gamora understands that Rocket is not used to bearing his feelings, none of them are really, they are a team now and can afford to talk a bit more.

“Fine.  You want to know the problem?  I am useless. I can’t treat Peter’s injuries like you or give him the care Drax can.  It’s just not me.  I couldn’t even defeat those two guys on my own,” he glowers.

Recognition of what Rocket’s speaking of dawns.  Near the end of their fight, Gamora had just finished off the two she was battling when she saw one of the men Rocket had been handling make a run for it.  Not allowing him to get away, he’d barely made five steps when she’d stopped him.  It hadn’t been Rocket’s fault, the other one had demanded he use both hands in order to protect Peter, but she can understand Rocket’s view of the situation, even if she doesn’t agree with it.

“That doesn’t make you useless,” Gamora tells him.  “If you hadn’t been there we would have been more outnumbered than we were already and some of them may have gone free.  Also, it doesn’t matter that you can’t treat his wounds or give him the same sort of comfort as Drax.  Peter would get comfort just knowing that you’re there for him.  He knows what you’re like; he wouldn’t expect you to change.”

“Yes, Peter would be happy to know that you watch for him and protect him,” Drax adds, clapping Rocket on the shoulder and making the sore raccoon wince. 

“You’ve just basically given the nice way of saying it’s ok to be useless,” Rocket grumbles but Gamora can see that their words have made him feel slightly better.  Drax now moves out of the way and Rocket goes to take his shift watching over Peter, footsteps just a touch lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if the Milano has a gym, but I figure they need to stay in shape saving the galaxy and all that so what’s better than a gym? Same deal for the shooting range, Rocket needs somewhere to practise. Thanks to all you guys who have left kudos and comments and bookmarked this! It makes me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter regains consciousness, the first thing he notices is the pain.

When Peter regains consciousness, the first thing he notices is the pain.  It pulses around his body in time with his heartbeat, each new throb allowing him to identify a new place where it hurts, places he didn’t even realise he had.  His eyes are still shut, protecting him from the light that threatens to burn through his eyelids and make his headache any worse than it already is.  Peter shifts experimentally and hisses when a burst of agony flairs from his ankle and ribs.  He does, however, recognise the feeling of the bed beneath him and realises he must be in his room.  Despite how he hadn’t believed it at the time, they’d actually saved him.  Peter can’t keep the grin off his face. 

“I am Groot!”

Peter’s eyes fly open and immediately shut again when assaulted by the bright light.  He opens them again, slower this time and though the light isn’t doing his headache any favours, it doesn’t burn like it had the first time.  Regardless, his sight is still blurred as he scans his room (pausing briefly to see how banged up he is) and with the blurriness comes a bought of nausea which Peter only just manages to breathe through.  He spots Groot on the bedside table and the little tree begins to wave his arms frantically, a smile on his face. 

“Hey buddy.”  Peter nearly startles at the sound of his voice.  Damn he’s croaky. 

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, I’m ok.  Well, not ok ok,” he concedes, realising that saying he’s alright is stupid when every bruise and bandage is clearly evident on his body; “but not bad considering.  You been keeping watch over me?”

“I am Groot.”

“Thanks.”

Now, Peter may not be able to truly understand Groot like Rocket can but he likes to think he’s not half bad at interpreting the one sentence language the tree has.  It also helps that Groot can nod and shake his head.  In fact, the nodding the tree has just done messes up Peter’s vision more than it already had been and the nausea returns with a vengeance. Peter just about hears a questioning ‘I am Groot?’ before he folds over the side of the bed, spilling the contents of his stomach onto the floor.  Every part of his body screams in protest at the sudden movement but he doesn’t have time to care about it, he’s too busy vomiting and hoping the room will stop spiralling.

“Hey Groot, has…oh shit.  I fucking knew it!  Ah crap…”

Peter barely registers the sound of Rocket’s voice as he retches and he can just see through his squinted eyes that a bucket is being placed under him.  Eventually the retches turn into dry heaves and Peter can feel Rocket’s paw patting his back rather awkwardly.  Fortunately for him and his stomach the room has become less hazy and Rocket is clear when he stands back, hand removed from Peter’s back. 

“Better?”  Rocket asks and Peter just grunts a confirmation, not wanting to risk nodding his head or speaking.  He flops back onto the bed, which was a really fucking bad idea because all the protesting injuries he’d ignored before now _scream_.  Peter groans, stuffing his face into the pillow and wonders whether fervent wishing would just make everything stop hurting.  Also, the taste in his mouth is disgusting and not helping at all. 

“Water?” Peter manages to croak and Rocket’s gone in a flash, returning back with a glass and straw full of cool, refreshing water that momentarily works just as well as any medicine.  

“Thanks,” Peter sighs as he drains the last of the water.  Rocket places the empty glass next to Groot.

Even though he’s most likely been unconscious for quite a while considering how he’s been cleaned up, Peter can already feel the pull of sleep making his eyes flutter and breathing slow.  He tries to fight it; he still has to find out what happened when he last fell unconscious. 

“What happened?”  He asks Rocket and he’s pleased at how much smoother his voice is.  Even though he’d been briefly awake from some of the fight he’d like to hear it from Rocket’s perspective.  Rocket begins to explain to him what happened, starting from when he hadn’t arrived at the meeting spot.  Though Peter is interested (it’s like the most awesome bedtime story ever if you forget he was the victim) and tries his hardest to stay awake, he must fail for he shuts his eyes briefly only to open them with Gamora in Rocket’s place.  He also feels less nauseous and the mess below must have been cleaned because he can’t smell anything.  His head still aches and feels like it’s stuffed with cotton wool but Peter doesn’t think that’s going to pass anytime soon.  He remembers the feeling of the jerks boots hitting his skull. 

Gamora smiles when she sees Peter is awake and Peter returns it. He feels immense gratitude to Gamora for being the one to suggest they go looking for him, for thinking the best of Peter and knowing he hadn’t just run off somewhere.  It probably thanks to her he’s alive. 

“How are you?”  Gamora asks and Peter’s not sure he’s ever heard her voice so soft.  It’s kind of weird, but also nice at the same time. 

“Eh, I’ve been better.”  Peter wisely doesn’t shrug.  “You look tired,” he observes, seeing the beginnings of dark rings under her eyes. 

“Just a bit worn, I’m alright though,” Gamora answers, keen to turn the conversation back onto Peter.  “You should have a drink.”

Peter doesn’t argue and Gamora, much like Rocket had earlier, passes him a cup with a straw.  Unlike last time, however, there is not water in the cup and whatever it is Gamora has decided to poison him with is absolutely fucking disgusting and it is not his fault his spits it out.  Gamora jerks back, narrowly missing a glob of orange gloop. 

“What is that stuff?”  Peter exclaims, taking a few deep breathes in order to keep the sudden need to be sick at bay.  Throwing up sucks and he doesn’t want to do it again if he can help it. 

“It’s Rawberry juice.  It supposed to be good for healing bones, you should drink it,” Gamora repeats, holding out the poison once more.

Peter reclines away from it.  “Nope, sorry, that stuff is fucking awful and no way am I drinking a whole glass of it.”

“It will help,” Gamora insists.  “Don’t be stubborn about this Peter, it’s not that bad and we still have just over three days until we reach a healer.”

“I swear I will puke if I have to drink anymore of that stuff,” Peter argues.  Even the smell is making his stomach churn unpleasantly and he wishes Gamora would just take it away. 

Gamora hesitates and glances down at the drink.  Then she says, “Drink it quickly.”

Peter wishes he could throw his arms up with exasperation.  “I said no.”

“You are acting like a child.”

“You’re trying to force me to drink something that’s not even going to help because I’m just going to throw it up again!”

Again, Gamora hesitates, but Peter can tell he’s won by the slight slump of her shoulders.  “Fine, but you should try again tomorrow, it really will help.”

Peter just makes a noncommittal noise.  If he has his way he’ll never be drinking that stuff again.

“Oh, Peter, there’s something I need to ask you-”

Peter suddenly notices something and Gamora stops when she sees the look on his face.

“Is everything alright?”

“Uh…”

The thing is, Peter has just realised he has to take a piss, like, really, really, badly.  Normally this wouldn’t be an issue but the fact is that Peter doesn’t think he’d be able to stand.  He can’t handle moving his head to much, let alone getting himself into upright position and trying to walk.  Now, Peter doesn’t actually want to wet himself, but right now he’s struggling to think of another option. 

“Peter?”

“I _really_ need to go the bathroom.” 

“Oh, I’ll…,” she thinks for a second.  “Go get Drax.”

“Go get-what?”

Gamora’s gone before he can fully question why she’s getting Drax but when he thinks about it hard, he knows what she has planned and suddenly Peter’s not sure whether just going where he was would be better.  In order to distract himself, Peter leans to see whether Groot is still on the bedside table and he is, but slumbering peacefully.  Distraction not an option, Peter is left alone with his thoughts until Drax enters with Gamora a couple of minutes later. 

“It pleases me to see you awake,” Drax says with a large smile.  “Gamora was telling me you need to relieve yourself?”

Peter huffs.  “Yeah.”

“Let me help you then.”  Warily, Peter watches as Drax advances and prepares himself for the pain of being moved.  He’s surprised when he’s barely jostled as Drax picks him up.  It still hurts, but nowhere near as much as he thought it would.  That doesn’t mean he’s still not enjoying the fact he has to be carried though, especially like a mother would carry a baby.  Not to mention he’s only in his underwear.

“This is so embarrassing,” Peter mutters under his breath. 

“There is nothing embarrassing about needing help Peter,” Drax replies.  “It is better than you trying to do it yourself and becoming even more injured.”

“I still feel like a child,” he grumbles and Peter just catches Gamora rolling her eyes before the bathroom door shuts.  A thought occurs to Peter.  “Ok, wait; you’re not going to watch me are you?  I mean, I get that we’re getting closer and all that team bonding stuff, but I think you watching me take a piss is overstepping some boundaries,” he says and Drax raises an eyebrow.   

“You are unlikely to be able to stand by yourself.  I will shut my eyes if it makes you feel better.”

Peter considers his options.  On the one hand he could just refuse and try and hold it in until his ankle was better (yeah, he knows that’s not a realistic option) or he could just go with it.  After all, Drax did say he’d close his eyes…

“Go on then,” he sighs and slowly, Drax props him into standing position and prevents him from falling with steady hands placed under his arms.  He’s held so his feet are barely resting on the ground and his ankle doesn’t need to take any weight at all.  Although the dismount is fairly stable, Peter isn’t ready for the sudden dizziness and light-headedness that hits him upon being upright. 

“Oh shit,” is the only warning Peter gives before puking once more.  At least this time it’s into a toilet.  Drax tightens his grip as Peter quickly ends up dry heaving considering there’s barely anything in his stomach.  The rooms still spinning and Peter wishes it would just _stop_.  Before long Peter’s stomach finally settles and he is left breathing heavily.  Even with Drax holding him, he aches everywhere and he already wants to go back to sleep. 

“How are you Peter?”  Drax asks with concern.  

“Tired,” Peter replies honestly.  He can’t go to sleep yet though otherwise he’d make the whole trip pointless and he might as well have stayed in bed. 

“Do you wish to go back?”

“Nah, just close your eyes.”

Even though it kills him to move his arms, he sluggishly manages to relieve himself and he practically melts into Drax’s arms as he’s lifted in them once more.  His eyes shut of their own accord and the words Drax and Gamora exchange as he’s placed back into bed are nothing more than mumbles and he sinks into sleep once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Peter POV is officially my favourite to write. Also, Rewberry juice is completely made up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well hey Gamora,” Yondu’s voice rings out. “I think we parted on bad terms before. See, I just want to check on Quill and make sure you lot are treating him well.”

Peter continues to wake sporadically throughout the day and never for more than half an hour.  His body is tired constantly and Peter can’t remember a time he has required so much help doing the most basic of things.  All he wants to do is move around or at least listen to his music but the one time he’d managed to convince Rocket to grab his headphones for him the noise had nearly split his head in two.  He had been briefly tempted to try and overlook it in favour of getting to listen to his favourite songs but the subsequent black out had proved to him that it was not an option.

The other guardians carried on taking turns watching over Peter and taking small naps in between.  Though none of them would admit it, not one of them (with the exception of Groot) was sleeping well as what ifs plagued their minds.  What if they hadn’t got there in time?  What if Gamora hadn’t been able to get Peter breathing again?  Even though Peter was now awake they were still over two days away from their destination and Gamora couldn’t shake the worry that something would go wrong before that. 

It was this feeling that Gamora is trying to ignore as she sits by the helm.  The Milano has an autopilot function that is currently driving and so all Gamora is doing is watching the stars move past.  The view is soothing and helps Gamora calm the concerns that are now her constant companion.  She briefly closes her eyes, revelling in the peace, when a beep starts sounding and Gamora’s eyes burst open, scanning the control system to find the source.  An orange light flashes on the control panel and she leans over to see what it means.  She knows the central dot is the Milano, meaning the orange dot must be an incoming ship which is speedily moving closer and closer.  Gamora jumps out of the chair and moves closer to the window.  There.  A ship is heading straight towards them.   

The orange dot turns red and the beeping becomes louder and quicker.  The automatic shield rises but no weapons have been drawn by the approaching ship so the attack plan is not initiated.  That should mean the approaching ship means no harm except Gamora recognises the ship and is not so certain that that is the case.  Yondu’s vessel hovers in front of the Milano and Gamora can just make out the blue skin of the man through the window. 

“Well hey there Gamora,” Yondu’s voice rings out.  “I think we parted on bad terms before.  See, I just want to check on Quill and make sure you lot are treating him well.”

Gamora tenses.  Yondu may act like the concerned father but Gamora can’t believe the man who threatened Peter’s life really wants to check he’s ok.  She’s just setting up the microphone to reply when Rocket runs in. 

“What’s going – oh.”

When Rocket sees who it is, he rushes to the microphone and takes it from Gamora before she can stop him. 

“Hey jack-ass.  Why don’t you get the hell outta here before we shoot you down?”

“Now that may sound like a good idea to you but just imagine if we were to retaliate.  Why, all those shots probably wouldn’t do poor ol’ Quill any good from what I’ve heard.  Don’t you think it would just be simpler to let me board without any of that fuss?”

Gamora places her hand over the microphone and Rocket turns to her.  “Go get Drax.”

Rocket jolts.  “Do not tell me you are considering this.”

“If we don’t then we risk them attacking and even trying to take Peter by force,” Gamora explains.  “It might be better to negotiate, make sure we can control the situation.  If Yondu really just wants to check on Peter then he should be willing to do what we ask.”

Arms folded against his body, Rocket asks, “You really believe that?”

“Would you rather we fight and risk Peter getting hurt further?”

Rocket huffs, his unhappiness with the situation plain on his face.  “Fine, I’ll go get Drax but if that fucker does anything suspicious I am shooting him.”

He then leaves and Gamora returns her attention back to Yondu and releases her hold over the microphone. 

“You may board on certain conditions,” Gamora tells Yondu.  “The first is you come alone.  The second is that you may bring no weapons on board, we will check.  The last is that at least one of us will be with you at all times.”

“You’re telling me you want me to get on your ship alone and defenceless?  How do I know I can trust you not to kill me or something?”

Though the thought of killing Yondu isn’t all that unappealing, she knows she couldn’t do it to Peter.  At least, not without his consent. 

“If you want to see Peter then those are the conditions.”

Yondu laughs.  “I can see why Quill likes you, girl.  Well fine then, let’s compromise.  I ain’t coming on your ship alone, I get to bring one more. Also, if we don’t get any weapons then neither do you.  You tell your pet that he ain’t to bring any of his guns near us.   Finally, you can stand outside the door and that’s it.  I’m not having you in there with me.”

“How do I know you won’t hurt Peter?” Gamora asks just as Drax and Rocket enter.  Drax’s face is solemn and his fists clench and unclench repeatedly, preparing for a fight. 

“Can’t a guy be concerned for the kid he raised as his own these days?”

“Not when they threatened them.”

“Ah it was all in fun.  I wasn’t gonna kill the boy.”

“Fucking liar,” Gamora hears Rocket mumble. 

“You seemed convincing at the time,” Gamora fires back. 

Yondu snorts.  “You’re not gonna let that go any time soon are you.  Fine, the door can be open but I still ain’t having you in there with me.”

Even though it’s not exactly what Gamora wanted, it looks like it’s the best she’s going to get.  She sighs. 

“Alright.  I’ll open the hatch and you can come on board.  We will put our weapons down when we are sure you have none.”

“Why does no one trust me…?”  The speaker is turned off and Gamora keeps watch on Yondu as his turns to his ravagers.  Gamora turns off the Milano’s microphone and Rocket lets loose. 

“Oh come on, we’re not really going to be leaving our weapons are we?  You just know that guy’s going to bring his weird whistle arrow!”

“We will do what I said,” Gamora says firmly.  “Regardless, I’m sure we would be able to subdue him without them.”

“I agree,” Drax says, knuckles cracking. 

“I still don’t like it,” Rocket grumbles. 

“Neither do I,” Gamora replies honestly.  “Come on, we should get ready to receive him.  I don’t want Peter left alone longer than necessary. 

-

Peter’s sick of waking up in pain.  Admittedly he feels slightly better each time but it’s not enough that he’s going to be running around crying with joy.  The only thing that is worth noting this time he wakes is that like the first time it happened he is alone, save for Groot. 

“Hey Groot, they finally decide I don’t need a babysitter anymore?”  

Groot makes a shrugging motion.  “I am Groot.”  Peter guesses that means he doesn’t know which confuses him slightly.  Perhaps it was just taking a bit of time in between switching.  It’s a really inconvenient time though as once again, Peter has to take a piss.  When he waits a few minutes with no one coming, Peter decides that now might be a good time to see whether he can get around himself.  After all, the bathroom isn’t that far and it’s only _one_ ankle which is injured.

“Right.  First step, sit up,” Peter mutters. Groot makes an inquisitive noise but Peter ignores him in favour of trying to lift his body up.  It’s not an easy feat one handed but somehow he manages it and he’s leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.  The muscles in his arm already ache and he’s feeling the beginnings of a dizzy spell.  Peter closes his eyes and waits for it to pass.  Eventually it does and he then moves onto stage two – standing up.  Peter slowly shuffles along his bed until he reaches the edge and can place his hand on the wall. 

“I am Groot!”

Peter can hear the distress in Groot’s voice and is quick to reassure him.  “It’s ok Groot.  I know what I’m doing.”  He carefully slides his legs so his feet hover above the floor.   “Sort of,” he mutters under his breath.  Steeling himself, Peter takes a deep breath and just goes for it.  He pitches his body forward so he’s got his weight on his feet and his palm pressed flat against the wall.

“I’ve done it!” Peter cheers as he finds himself upright.  Then his vision blurs and his ankle collapses under him.

“Fuck.”

-

It wasn’t surprising that Yondu had tried to smuggle in his arrow, nor was it a shock that Rocket had chosen not to completely listen to Gamora and had tried to hide his own gun even when they’d confirmed Yondu and his friends had no more weapons on them. 

“You make me out to be the bad guy when your pet did the same thing!”

“Hey, I ain’t a pet,” Rocket argues, jabbing Yondu in the leg. 

Yondu merely chuckles as Gamora leads him to Peter’s room.  Drax is waiting with Yondu’s friend back where they’d entered. 

“This is his room.”

“I know.  You don’t think this is the first time I’ve been here do you?” He asks as he pushes the door open. 

“I am Groot!  I am Groot!”

Gamora just catches sight of Peter on the floor before Yondu is striding towards him, kneeling by him and blocking Gamora’s view. 

“Ah shit kid, they weren’t lying when they said you got banged up.”

“Hey Yondu.”  Peter’s voice sounds tired and pained.  “Come to finish the job?”

Rocket starts to move, most likely to push Yondu away from Peter but Gamora holds him back with a hand clenched on his shoulder.  Even though she’d been extremely wary of Yondu, still was if she was being honest,  right now she doesn’t actually think Peter’s in any danger.  She wants to see how it plays out.

“Not right now I haven’t.  What’re you doing outta bed Quill?”

“Oh, you know.  Bed got a bit boring.”

“Sure kid, sure.  Come on.”  Yondu put’s Peter’s good arm around his shoulder and heaves the both of them up causing Peter to make a low, pain-filled noise. 

“You’re alright,” Yondu soothes, half carrying Peter back to the bed.  He gently deposits Peter onto the mattress and basically tucks Peter back in.  Rocket nudges Gamora’s leg. 

“Am I the only one completely freaked out right now?”  He hisses and Gamora slowly shakes her head.  She is finding hard to believe this is Yondu. 

Rocket’s hissing draws Yondu’s attention back to them and they are sent a vicious glare. 

“Take care of him perfectly fine you said.  Then why was my boy lying on the floor?  You’ve lost your right to an open door.  Now, get out, and take your freaky tree baby with you,” Yondu says, grabbing Groot and shoving him into Gamora’s arms. With one deathly glare, Yondu slams the door shut and Gamora can just make out Peter saying, “Don’t be so hard on them Yondu.  It was my idea and if it weren’t for them then I probably wouldn’t be alive.”

Gamora can’t hear Yondu’s response but she doesn’t care.  She doesn’t even mind that Yondu shut the door. 

“You just gonna let him do that?” Rocket demands.

“I am,” Gamora replies.  “I don’t actually think Yondu is going to hurt him.”

“Or maybe he’s just luring us into a false sense of security,” Rocket argues. 

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah I know it _looked_ genuine but who knows how good an actor he is.”

“I am Groot.”

“Oh come on, you cannot be on his side!”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket snorts.  “Alright then.  Have it your way, but if we open that door and find a dead Peter, neither of you two,” he points to Gamora and Groot in turn. “Can blame me.  Got it?”

Gamora’s mouth twitches.  “Understood.”

“I am Groot.”

“Good.”  Rocket accepts their promises with a nod.  “…We’re still going to stay right out here though, aren’t we?”

“Of course.”

Gamora may trust Yondu a bit more than she did but she’s not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I have no idea how stuff in the Milano works (just as I had no idea about its size).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is bored.

For all that Yondu made a fuss about boarding and seeing Peter, he left no longer than a few hours later.  Rocket and Gamora had kept vigilant by the door the whole time and there had only been one incident where they had nearly run in.  It had been only a couple of minutes after Yondu had shut them out and they’d heard the sound of shuffling and Peter crying out.  Before they could storm in and demand what was going on, Yondu had called to them, “I’m just taking the kid to the damn bathroom.  Something you should have done.”  It was only Peter’s pain-filled, “It’s true!” that had satisfied them.  After that it had been practically silent until Yondu decided it was time to take his leave. 

The second the door opens Rocket rushes in, half convinced that all that will be left of Peter is a bloody mess.  Luckily, that isn’t the case and there is no sign of blood anywhere.  In fact, Peter appears to be sleeping peacefully.  Rocket turns to see Yondu’s smug grin. 

“See, I told you lot you could trust me.”

Gamora’s snort tells them what she thinks of that statement but she still escorts Yondu out, first placing Groot back on the bedside table.   With Yondu now gone, Rocket starts to scan Peter’s body, sniffing along it for anything suspicious.  He’s still not convinced Yondu hasn’t done _something_ and he wouldn’t put it past the man to try and poison Peter. 

“Are you _smelling_ me?” 

Rocket jumps away to see Peter staring at him with a bemused expression. 

“Actually, I was checking that Yondu didn’t poison you or something,” Rocket defends himself.

Peter laughs.  “Ah, Yondu wouldn’t do that.  At least, not after the last time he tried it.  Turns out I have an immunity to some of the stuff that would poison them.”

Rocket doesn’t know what’s more worrying; the fact that Yondu once tried to poison Peter or the fact that Peter doesn’t seem to give a damn about it. 

“I’m not even gonna ask.  So, he did nothing to you?  Nothing at all?”

“Nope.  He played the role of caring parent perfectly.  Well, maybe not perfectly, it is Yondu after all, but good enough.”

Rocket shakes his head disbelievingly.  “I don’t get it.   The guy threatened to kill you, and that’s before you tricked him, and he still goes out of his way to check you’re ok?”

Peter gives a tiny one-shoulder shrug.  “Oh, he’ll use it against me in the future.  ‘Remember that time I came and looked after you boy, made sure them people were treating you right?  You owe me for that.”  The imitation of Yondu is almost perfect and Rocket wonders how many times Peter has copied him before.  He looks entirely uncaring about the whole thing and that’s when Rocket decides to leave the whole Yondu subject. It’s unlikely he’s ever going to understand the thing they have going on and he reckons that as long as Yondu isn’t causing any trouble for them now, it doesn’t matter. 

“Right. So, uh, you need anything?”

“Some water would be good.  None of that shit Gamora tries to give me.  Also, some pina bites.”

“Water.  No shit.  Pina bites.  Got it.”

Rocket goes to get Peter his drink and snacks and when he returns Peter gulps down the water greedily.  He then takes his time with the pina bites.  So far Peter hasn’t managed a full meal but he’s fine with the snacks they try and get him to eat every time he wakes. 

Peter pops the last pina bite in his mouth then let’s out a loud, drawn-out sigh. 

“What is it?” Rocket asks. 

“I’m bored,” Peter complains and Rocket just about manages to hold in a groan.  The last time Peter had said that he’d ended up unconscious and Gamora had been _furious._ It was then that Rocket remembered Gamora was an ex-assassin and it would not be in his best interest to get on the bad side of her. 

“Tough,” Rocket huffs. 

“Entertain me,” Peter whines.  Rocket’s suddenly not convinced it was only Groot who was de-aged. 

“By doing what?  A little dance, a song?  Not happening buddy.”

“Maybe you could get me my headphone and I could try again-”

Rocket holds out a hand.  “Stop right there.  I am not having you blackout on me again.”

“But my headaches better,” Peter counters. 

“Oh yeah?!” Rocket shouts and the wince Peter gives in response tells him all he needs to know.  Peter seems to realise that Rocket’s not going to give in and he rolls his eyes.  For a second, there’s blissful silence. 

“…I’m still bored.”

“I can’t believe I felt sorry for you.”

-

Drax doesn’t relax until Yondu and his friend are back on their own ship and flying away.  His hands had been itching for his knives the whole time and now with the danger gone, he could finally relax.  It was still his shift, even though it had been disrupted, so Drax goes in the direction of Peter’s room. He’s just opening the door when he hears a cry of, “You idiot, you are going to hurt yourself again!” and a successive thump.  Drax opens the door fully and is met with the sight of Peter kneeling on the floor by his bed.  Rocket’s paws are pressed against his chest, most likely from his attempts to prevent Peter from trying to get up.    

“What happened?”  He asks as he aids a sullen Peter into sitting position on his bed.  The man is clearly frustrated with his weakness and Drax can sympathise.  He never likes being injured. 

“This moron decided to try standing again even though the last time he did it the same thing happened!” Rocket cries, pointing an accusing finger at Peter. 

“I thought I could do it, ok?” Peter bites back, pushing himself off Drax so he could lean against the wall instead.  “I’m sick of being stuck in bed.”

Rocket tugs on his fur in agitation.  Drax feels that this isn’t the first time Rocket has heard that statement.  

“It’s barely been two days.  Stop whining and acting like a kid.  You’re worse than Groot!”

“I am Groot!”

“Well I’m sorry.  I didn’t ask to get ganged up on and beaten.  Trust me, it wasn’t on my list of things to do!”

“Oh, pulling the pity card are-”

“QUIET!”

Both Peter and Rocket shut their mouths and turn to Drax who is entirely sick of the arguing.  He frowns at the both of them. 

“You are both acting like children.  Peter, you should know better than to try and get out of bed in your current state.  Think of how Gamora would feel if you undid all her hard work.  Rocket, you need to be more empathetic and try to imagine how Peter feels.  Now, Rocket, you are going to go.  It is not yet your shift.  Peter, you are going to get back into bed, no arguing.”

Rocket rolls his eyes but complies, leaving with a “Yes daddy Drax.”  Drax is pleased to see Peter also does as he asks and situates himself back under the covers.  Despite this Drax can tell Peter is still restless and so he tries to think of a way to distract Peter so he does not come up with any more plans to leave his bed.  A memory suddenly comes to him, one once buried under pain and rage, and Drax think he has the perfect idea.

“Stay right there,” he tells Peter and leaves before he can be questioned.  He’s unfamiliar with every room in the Milano but he is certain one should contain what he needs.  It takes a bit of rooting around, more than he would have thought, but eventually he finds the object.  It’s dusty and old but Drax is certain it will be fine and returns back to Peter’s room, Peter fortunately still under the covers.

“I have come up with an idea to cure your boredom,” Drax announces and Peter cranes his neck to see what Drax is holding.

“A book?  I’m not a kid Drax, I don’t need you reading to me,” Peter argues.

“Reading is not just for children,” Drax replies, ignoring it was the fact that it was the memory of nights spent reading to his daughter that had given him the idea.  “And it is better than just sitting in silence.”

Even though he is still clearly not convinced, Peter agrees and Drax settles on the seat beside Peter’s bed.  He opens the book to the first page and begins reading.  The story is unfamiliar to Drax but he can gather from the opening it is a fairy tale.  Becoming so engrossed in the book, it’s only when he finishes the first chapter that he realises Peter has fallen asleep.  Considering his plan a success, Drax smiles and shuts the book.  They can continue it another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such bad writer’s block for this chapter which is why it’s a bit shorter. I have an idea for the ending of this story but nothing for anything in between, therefore, don't be surprised if the next chapter is a bit later/a bit shorter. Also, pina bites are completely made up if you didn't guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach their destination.

Amazingly, Peter managed not to hurt himself any further until they reached the planet Dorain.  There were a few close calls where Peter had attempted to ‘escape’ in the brief moments there was no one else in the room with him except Groot, but other than that they’d all managed to find ways to keep Peter where he was. 

As well as reading to Peter, during the moments when Peter had just woken and didn’t want to be lulled back to sleep, he decided to teach Drax different metaphors and idioms.  Not only was it a source of amusement for Peter but it also made him question the reasoning behind them.

“So you are not actually trying to murder two birds with a rock?”  Drax clarified when Peter had been teaching him about ‘killing two birds with one stone’.

“Nope.  It means that one thing you do has an impact on two things rather than one.”

Drax shook his head.  “These phrases are very strange.  Why birds?  And why a rock?  Is hitting birds with rocks a common sport on Terran?”

Peter had a metal image of Drax turning up on Earth and throwing rocks on poor unsuspecting birds.  “No,” he hastily replied.  “No one throws rocks at birds.  I think in some places, depending on the bird, that could be illegal.”

“Very odd,” Drax repeated. 

This pattern, of Peter trying to get Drax to understand the different idioms and Drax becoming more and more confused with the choice of words, continued every shift Drax had.  These lessons were normally cut off when Peter would start yawning and that’s when Drax would pick up the book.  Though Peter would never admit it, he was starting to get just as interested in the book as Drax was even though he normally missed bits when he inevitably fell asleep.  Peter had absolutely no recollection buying the interstellar fairy tale but it had been a good buy.  Especially with the peaceful smile that appeared whenever he began reading.  Peter had a feeling it was taking him back to happier times.    

With Rocket, Peter had ended up doing shooting practice.  Considering his right arm, his dominant shooting arm, was the one that was broken, Peter had decided that this would be the opportune time to give the other some practice.  However, considering Peter could not yet stand unaided (though fortunately they had progressed from Drax carrying him to Peter leaning on him), it was mostly just Peter sitting up against the wall with the gun and trying to hit a running, target-carrying Rocket.  Given the small room and the fact that Peter was fairly ambidextrous to begin with, the target had to be replaced quite often.  It did the job though and suitably distracted him.  Rocket may have ended up with a couple burns but well, it was worth it.  Rocket was most likely going to get him back when he was feeling better.

Whereas time spent with Rocket was action-packed, time spent with Gamora was the complete opposite.  Often they would just talk, though both of them were careful to stay away from topics that were sensitive for them (which admittedly, between them, was quite a lot).  Gamora ended up telling him about the few memories she had of her parents before Thanos took over her life and Peter spoke about life on Earth, before his mother became ill.  He also told her about some of the happier memories with the ravagers.  Well, in fairness, they may not have been happy considering the sceptical look on her face as he reminisced, but he was pretty fond of them all the same.

Groot, was, well Groot.  He was there constantly like Peter’s own little recovery mascot.  Every time Peter did one of his ‘escape’ attempts Groot was always trying to stop him.  It may not have been the most effective method seeing as he couldn’t yet get out of his pot but it did make Peter pause which gave on of the others the chance to get back in and stop him themselves.   Not only this but Groot relished in providing Peter (and whoever else was in with them at the time) with little flowery gifts.  Peter now had a glass of water full with all of the presents. 

With all these different distractions, time passed quickly until they were now finally ready to go to the healer.  Peter, stubborn as ever, had tried to convince Gamora that he no longer needed to be looked over considering how well he was recovering, and when that failed he was now trying to persuade Drax that he didn’t need to be carried. 

“Think of what it will do to my image,” Peter argues, pulling the covers over him so Drax is unable to lift him. 

“You will look the same if I carry you,” Drax replies, baffled.

Peter groans.  “That’s not what I meant.  I mean my reputation.  How are people going to think I’m a bad-ass if you’re carrying me?”

“Yeah I think it’s a bit too late for that,” Rocket snorts and Gamora hits him.

“Do not joke about that,” she scolds.  “This is ridiculous.  Peter, it will be quickest if you just let Drax carry you.”

“I don’t care,” Peter replies obstinately.  “Come on, I can lean on Drax just fine.  And what if I need my gun?  I know you said this planet was safe but you never know.”   

Gamora sighs and Peter’s fairly sure he heard her mutter ‘stubborn man’.  Louder, she then says, “Alright, have it your way.”

With a self-satisfied grin, Peter throws his good arm around Drax and is lifted upwards.  The dizziness now only lasts seconds before they’re able to start limping out of the room. 

“I am Groot!”

They halt when they hear Groot’s despaired cry.  Rocket sighs then turns to him.

“Sorry Groot.  I know this planet’s safer but you’re still too young.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I know you’ve grown a whole inch but you still need your pot.”

Drax beats Rocket in replying.  “I know you want to join us Groot but someone needs to look after the ship in our absence.  Could you do that for us?”

“…I am Groot.”

“Sure, I’ll put you by the front door,” Rocket agrees, sending a grateful look in Drax’s direction as he goes to pick up Groot.  They drop him off by the exit and carefully transport Peter outside onto the grass-covered land.  The air has an orange hue to it and the contrasting colours make Peter blink repeatedly in order to adjust to them. 

“Couldn’t we have landed on a planet with a better colour scheme?”  He asks but no one answers him.  Peter huffs.  Rude.

Sweat forms on Peter’s forehead and he immediately misses the cool air conditioning the Milano provides. 

“So, you know where this guy is?  The doctor?”  Peter asks, pulling at his shirt.  The crowded street isn’t helping the heat situation but Peter is grateful to notice that while he gets some glances of recognition, those people only smile at him.  One even outright thanks him.  It’s nice to know that not everyone hates him for helping save the galaxy. 

“I don’t know the exact location but I do know the route,” Gamora replies, her eyes wandering as they walk.  She’s obviously looking for an enemy but bearing in mind the reception he’s had so far, Peter’s pretty confident that everything will be ok.

Someone suddenly knocks into Peter, jostling his aching body and leaving him clinging onto Drax’s chest.  He gives a pain filled grunt and the person that just crashed into him, a young girl Peter can now see, immediately turns around.  Gamora also turns swiftly, ready to attack until she too sees it’s only a child.   

“I’m sorry!”  The girl cries and Peter is alarmed to see tears forming in her eyes. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Peter pleads, trying to keep a smile on his face even though he just wants to crumple to the floor in pain. 

“I’m sorry!” She echoes and then before anyone can stop her, runs away.  A blue ribbon is left on the ground and Peter carefully bends down in order to retrieve it. 

“Wait, you left your-”

Something hits Peter’s chest and his breath is stolen from him.  Time seems to slow as he looks down and sees crimson liquid leaking out of a bloody hole.  Peter can only give a breathless laugh.

“I think I jinxed myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on ff wanted more Peter whump, so I have provided. It also looks like there is probably be one more chapter left and there will also be a bonus chapter after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the assistants closest to the healer exclaims something that Gamora can only understand one word of. ‘Dying’.

The only thing keeping Gamora from running after the bastards who just shot Peter is that, miraculously, Peter is still alive.  With speed she wouldn’t have thought him capable of Peter grabs the gun from its hold and twists around, supporting his body on Drax.  Two shots are fired and over the screams of the panicked civilians Gamora can just hear twin cries of pain.  She’s amazed, and more than a little proud, but these emotions are lost when only seconds later Peter collapses.  Drax falls with him, softening the impact.   

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Rocket mumbles as he and Gamora scrabble to Peter’s side.  A part of her wants to run and check that Peter killed the snipers, but a larger part knows she needs to stay.  They now need a healer more than ever and she’s the only one who knows where it is.  However…

“Rocket, go and check they’re dead and there are no others.”

“But I-”

“We can handle this.  Go.”

Rocket picks up his dropped guns.   “Fine.”  He gives a final look at Peter before running away.  “He better not die while I’m gone!”  He calls and Gamora can turn her attention back to Peter.  He grunts as Gamora rotates him in order to better see his injury.  She gently removes the now stained hand Peter had pressed against his wound so she can identify how bad it is.  The placement is the first thing she notices and her heart skips a beat.  No more than a couple of centimetres downwards and the shot would have been right on Peter’s heart.  Instant death.  If Peter hadn’t bent down…

“We need to go.  Now,” Gamora orders, her voice coming out more collected than she would have thought considering the knowledge she just gained.

“Here.”  It’s only years of practicing self-restraint that stops Gamora from attacking the woman who has approached them.  Once again her nerves are set alight and adrenaline pulses through her body.  It has barely been a week and this is the second time she fears for Peter’s life.  This isn’t the woman’s fault though, she reminds herself as she looks into the woman’s kind, yet slightly terror-filled eyes.    

“Take this.  Press it onto the wound.”  A piece of cloth is placed into Gamora’s hands.  “It’s the least I can do.” 

“I…thank you.”  It never ceases to amaze Gamora, that in a world full of such villains that mere strangers can be so kind. 

“You’re welcome.  Now go.”

The woman disappears back into the frightened crowd and Gamora presses the cloth against the wound, trying to ignore the cry of pain that erupts from Peter.  He’s already lost a lot of blood; it drips down his still bandaged chest and yet, remarkably, Peter is still conscious.  Right now though, seeing the way Peter’s face is tightened with agony and how his breathing is quick and short, Gamora is not sure whether that is a blessing.  He’s being strong though, and that’s what Gamora must be too.

“Keep hold of this Peter.”  Gamora grabs Peter’s good hand and places it on the cloth, waiting until he holds it himself. 

“Let’s go,” she addresses Drax and he lifts Peter back fully into his arms.

“Hey, I thought we agreed you didn’t carry me,” Peter gasps and though his face is pale, so much like it was only days ago when he was near death, he still has a small smile on it.

“Forgive me, it is merely for my own comfort,” Drax replies.  Though his tone is trying to be placating, there is an underlying rage there that Gamora knows wants to be released.  It can’t though, he is the only one strong enough to carry Peter and get him to the healer quickly enough. 

“Follow me.”  Together they walk as quickly as possible in the direction of the healer.  It is difficult, people still fear about further attacks and much like before Drax wants make Peter’s transport as comfortable as possible.  It gives her mind time to wander slightly, to try to comprehend how this could have happened.  It had been planned, that much was obvious.  The little girl had been sent to distract them, to stop Gamora seeing them it was too late.  That must have been why the girl had seemed so distressed when she had only bumped into them.  But still…how did they know they’d be here?  The whole point of Dorain was that it was supposed to be safe; there were meant to be no Ronan or Thanos supporters at all.  Unless…Yondu.  He is the only one who could have known where they were going.  Gamora no longer cares what Peter thinks of Yondu.  The next time she sees him she’ll rip out his throat.

“Gamora, I believe we should hurry.”

Gamora glances back and immediately sees what has Drax so worried.  Peter’s eyes have slipped shut and his breathing has grown shallower.  His hand, while still on the cloth now stained bright red, is lax and isn’t putting any pressure on it.  A light sheen of sweat has broken out on his forehead indicating the growing presence of a fever.  In other words, Drax was right.  They need to hurry.

No longer bothering to go slow, they run through the streets, dodging the frenzy filled civilians.  Some reach out to them, wanting to know what’s going on, whether they are safe, but their imploring hands are brushed aside.  They may be the guardians of the galaxy but they also have priorities and right now that priority is Peter.   

“Here.”  The healers sigh is a welcome sight and she rushes into the entrance, Drax close behind her. 

“I need help!” Gamora shouts.  “My friend was shot!”

They must have been expecting them for a woman strides towards them, her green robes identifying her as a healer.  She takes one look at Peter before barking an order to the nurses in a language Gamora recognises but cannot completely understand.  Once the surrounding nurses begin fulfilling their orders, their movements quick and efficient, she points to Peter.

“Quick, bring him.  Follow.”

Without waiting for a response the healer is already gone and they hurriedly follow her.  She leads them into a pristine white room where assistants are already prepping medical equipment.  The healer pats the bed and Drax gently puts Peter on it.  He already looks worse and his chest makes the barest of movements.  Suddenly more nurses fly in and with the increase in people, Gamora and Drax find themselves being shoved out.  She isn’t going to allow that.

“Stop, I need to see him,” Gamora says and tries to barge through the newly formed pack to get to Peter.  The healer sees this and glares at her.

“Out!”

“No, I need to-”

One of the assistants closest to the healer exclaims something that Gamora can only understand one word of.  ‘Dying’.

“Not again,” Gamora whispers and this time the assistants actively push Gamora and Drax away.  The healer has all but forgotten them, all of her attention focused on the now apparently dying Peter.  It’s then that Gamora realises that she can’t do anything.  Drax takes her shoulder, coming to the same conclusions as her. 

“They need room.  We should give it to them,” Drax murmurs and his grip briefly tightens.

Gamora only nods.  There are seats out in the entrance of infirmary and Gamora crumples into it.  She presses her face into her palms and takes a deep breath.  There is no need to cry.  Peter is in good hands, he will be fine.  He’ll be absolutely fine. 

Drax takes a seat beside Gamora which creaks slightly under his weight.  Out of the corner of her eye Gamora can see the way his hands start fidgeting, as if he’s trying to sharpen knives that aren’t there.  They wait together, listening to the noises that come from Peter’s room, until Rocket arrives.  He’s panting but otherwise looks fine.      

“Where’s…where’s Peter,” Rocket wheezes. 

“He’s being treated,” Gamora replies, pointing in the direction of Peter’s room.  It feels like they’ve been in there too long, but then, every moment they stay in there must mean that Peter still survives.  “Were there more snipers?”

Rocket shakes his head.  “Nope and Peter killed those other guys instantly.  Pretty impressive if I do say so myself.  No idea who they were though.  I didn’t recognise them.  So, Peter’s going to be ok?”

Gamora’s lips purse.  “I don’t-”

“Yes.”

The healer appears out of nowhere, standing behind them.  Gamora whips around and the healer’s smiling at them.  Her hands are bloody and her hair is in disarray, but she’s smiling. 

“He’s alive?” Drax asks and the healer nods.

“Yes.  But asleep.”

“Can we see him?”

The healer hesitates.  “…Yes but he needs rest.”

“That’s fine,” Gamora quickly assures her, a grin spreading on her face.  Gamora and Drax stand and the healer moves aside to let them pass.  Brushing aside the curtain that covers the entrance, Gamora is delighted to see that, though asleep, Peter looks much, much better.  His face is pinker and many of his bruises are gone, most likely from a paste much stronger than the stuff Gamora used on the ship.  Though there is one more bandage, they are all clean and Peter’s breathing is now steady.  Gamora knows she will never tire of seeing Peter well, or at least recovering. 

“You guys just gonna stand there?” 

They all startle and Peter grins at them. 

“The healer said you were asleep!” Drax exclaims. 

“I’m done with sleeping.  Anyway, it’s not like I can feel any pain. These doc’s have got some pretty nice drugs.”  Peter’s grin turns slightly dopey and Rocket huffs out a laugh. 

“But seriously, you guys can come closer.  I don’t bite…much.”

Gamora starts walking and without realising it, she’s hugging Peter, her face pressed against his shoulder.  There’s a wetness growing and it’s only a few seconds later that Gamora realises it’s from her own tears.  Peter’s good arm moves and begins stroking her hair.

“It’s ok Gamora,” he whispers.  “I’m gonna be ok.”

“You really have to stop doing this,” Gamora mutters.  If her voice hitches, neither of them mentions it.

“In all fairness, it wasn’t really my fault either time.”  Peter’s hand continues its ministrations and Gamora relaxes into the touch.  “But I know,” he adds, voice incredibly soft. 

“Good.”  Gamora wipes her eyes and removes herself from Peter’s hold, allowing Drax and Rocket the chance to speak to Peter. 

“Any ideas as to who shot me?” Peter asks while Rocket inspects the new bandage that covers his shot wound. 

“No, but I’m fairly confident it was Yondu.”  Just saying his name makes Gamora tense.  She can’t believe she trusted the man.  If he dares to…

“It wasn’t him.” 

Gamora sighs.  “Peter, I know you want to think the best of Yondu but-”

“Oh trust me, I’m not trying to think the best of Yondu at all.  I’m not stupid,” Peter interrupts.  “But it wasn’t Yondu.  However…”

“What?”

“Well, there were a few Ravagers who were never keen on me, especially some of the newer ones- guys who arrived after I started going out alone more.  I wouldn’t put it past one of them to have heard Yondu talking about us and decided to take matters into their own hands.”

“We must deal with them!” Drax bellows.  “They cannot go unpunished!”

Peter dismisses him with an unconcerned wave of the hand.  “Yondu will deal with them.  Most likely word of this will travel like it did last time and Yondu will figure it out.  Guy can be pretty smart sometimes.”

“Are you sure?”  Drax asks and Peter nods. 

“If he doesn’t I can always just mention it to him.  Really, it’s nothing to worry about.  I did kill those other guys right?”

“You did, you have a good shot,” Gamora informs him proudly. 

Peter smirks.  “Looks like I might just be better than you,” he says to Rocket.

Rocket laughs. 

“Totally a fake laugh,” Peter says and Rocket shakes his head. 

“Hah, you wish.  I’m laughing at how you think you could be better than me.  Wait till you’re recovered, _then_ we’ll see who has the better shot.”

Peter holds out his hand.  “Deal.”  They shake on it and Peter lets out a huge yawn.  He groans. 

“Oh come on, this isn’t fair.  I can’t already be tired.”

Gamora pulls the sheets up to Peter’s shoulders.  “You were just shot, it’s to be expected.”

“But I’ve already done too much sleeping.  I’m bored of recovering.”

Rocket moans.  “Not this again,” he mutters. 

“Well, it looks like you’ve got a bit more ahead of you,” Gamora says.  Peter blinks at her through heavy eyelids and a burst of affections flows through her, causing her to lean over and kiss Peter’s forehead.  Peter’s apparently not satisfied with this as he raises his head to capture her lips in a brief, chaste kiss.  Rocket wolf whistles in the distance and Peter falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

“Well, that was eventful,” Rocket says, giving her a knowing smirk.  “Now what?”

Drax places a hand on Rocket’s shoulder.  “We do it all again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the official end, but there will be a bonus chapter to cover something in the original prompt. There may be a few mistakes in this chapter, but only because I really wanted to get it out.


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus scenes.

**Bonus 1**

_The healer appears in front of them, her face grave.  Rocket knows what she’s going to say even before he mouth opens and he’s frozen.  It can’t be…there’s no possible way he could be…_

_“He’s dead.”_

Rocket jerks awake, his heart hammering a mile a minute.  Stupid dreams.  He knows for a fact that Peter is still alive and kicking but apparently his subconscious didn’t get the memo.  Rocket curls back up and squeezes his eyes shut.  Peter’s fine so he can just go back to sleep…

_“Dead.”_

“Argh!”  Rocket presses his paws against his eyes.  Going back to sleep would be a hell of a lot easier if he brain would just accept that Peter did not, in fact, die.

“I am Groot?”

Rocket jumps, having thought that Groot (who after hearing about Peter had refused to sleep alone) was asleep. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.  What are you doing awake?”

“…I am Groot.”

“Bad dream?  Well, Peter’s ok Groot, I saw it with my own two eyes.  Try and get back to sleep.”  Rocket ignores how he is unable to follow his own advice. 

Groot shakes his head.  “I am Groot.”

“You want to go see him yourself?  It’s the middle of the night Groot.  We’ll go in the morning.”

“I am Groot.”

“Look, I know we’re both struggling to-”

“I am Groot.”

 “ _I know_ but it’s-”

“I am Groot!”

“Fine!  Fine.  Let’s go then.  I mean, who doesn’t want to go on a trip and early o’clock in the morning?”

Groot responds by giving Rocket a happy grin that even Rocket has to admit is slightly adorable.  He dresses himself and then picks up Groot’s pot.

“You’re spoilt, you know that?” He tells the little tree and Groot just continues to grin.  Even Rocket has to admit that he’s glad Groot suggested they go.  Perhaps seeing Peter again will remind his mind that he’s ok and he can finally get some damn sleep.   

The streets of Dorain are quiet but Rocket is still wary from the day’s events and so has his gun out as a precaution.  Groot is held in the crook of his arm and looks around the planet in wonder, able to see the good in the place where Rocket just sees Peter getting shot.  They reach the hospital and there’s only a man awake by the entrance.  He rises when he hears Rocket and Groot enter but then sits when he recognises him.  There’s a knowing smile on his face that confuses Rocket until he pushes across the curtain covering Peter’s room and it makes sense.  He’s not the first one who’s been having a late night wander.

Cuddling up against Peter’s side with her face pressed against Peter’s uninjured shoulder is Gamora.  The arm wrapped protectively around them belongs to Drax who is on the other side of Peter.  It looks like Rocket’s not the only one suffering from a bit of separation anxiety.   All three of them are sleeping peacefully and a spark of longing ignites in Rocket. 

“I am Groot,” Groot whispers and Rocket stares at the tree incredulously. 

“You want me to what?  Groot, I ain’t joining them,” he hisses and Groot gives him a sad look.   

 “I am Groot.”

“I’ll sleep perfectly fine on my own!”

“I am Groot.”

“No.”

“I am Groot!”

“Ok!” Rocket immediately shoves a hand over his mouth after the unintentional outburst.  He waits a few seconds but, fortunately, no one wakes.  “If you want me to join,” he says, at a much quieter volume, “then I’ll go join them as long as it’ll just shut you up.”

Groot gives him a smile and a pitying pat on the arm. 

Rocket places Groot’s pot on the table nearby before climbing into the large, soft bed.  Unsure where to place himself (despite his animalistic tendencies he’s never before shared a bed) Rocket just lies on the bed a couple of centimetres away from Gamora, facing away from them.  He shuts his eyes but the comforting, inviting heat radiating from Gamora distracts him.  Subconsciously, he shuffles a bit closer, then a bit more.   Just when he’s as close as he’s willing to go, a hand appears and pulls him across the remaining distance so he’s pressed right against Gamora’s back.  It’s Drax’s and it now lies against his stomach, not too hard but just enough.  It’s unusual, but not unpleasant, and slowly Rocket is lulled into one of the best sleeps he’s had in a long while. 

 

**Bonus 2**

Word travels quicker than you might think when travelling on a ship in the middle of the galaxy.  Well, it does if you have the sort of contacts Yondu has.  Ever since Quill started going out alone, Yondu made sure he had ways to keep tabs on the boy and seeing how things have fared recently, it’s for good reason.

“Shot was he…,” Yondu mutters as he reads the latest transmission from one of his correspondents.  From what he can gather the attack was planned and as far as he was aware, he and his ravagers were the only ones who knew where they were headed next.  See, Yondu isn’t stupid.  He knows that some of his ravagers weren’t too keen on Yondu deciding to keep Peter.  Especially some of the newbies, people who hadn’t seen Peter grow up and therefore didn’t really understand why they hadn’t already eaten him.  Yeah, it was one of his crew who had planned this and Yondu was now on a mission to find out who that was. 

It wasn’t difficult to find the culprits in the end.  Not only had Yondu already had his suspicions of these two but they just so happened to conveniently be talking about it when he strolled by. 

“-missed but I’m sure if-”

“Well hey there guys.  What’re you chatting about?”  Yondu plasters a wide grin on his face which is tentatively returned. 

“Hi Yondu. Oh, just some galaxy gossip, nothing important really.”

Yondu places a hand on one of the men’s – Ragen- shoulder.  “Care to share.  Because, you know, last I heard Quill had been on the end of a firing line.  Nearly killed him.  I’m sure that must be one of the topics flying around.”

“Uh…actually we hadn’t heard about it,” Oiro, Ragen’s companion, says while providing a fairly convincing confused expression.

Yondu is careful not to tighten the grip when he hears the lie.  “Really?  Well, I find it funny how Quill is attacked the moment he steps foot on a planet on us ravagers knew about.”

“You don’t think it was one of us, do you?” Ragen asks and Yondu smirks. 

“Actually, I know it was you two.”

Their beady little eyes widen in fear and a thrill of satisfaction runs through Yondu.  Nice to know he’s still got it. 

“But don’t worry,” he continues.  “I’m not mad.  After all, I’ve nearly killed the boy many times myself, am I right?”  He adjusts his smirk into a grin and Oiro and Ragen give cautious laughs.  Clapping them both on the shoulders, Yondu takes a seat opposite them. 

“You’re not mad?” Oiro questions and Yondu shakes his head.

“Why would I be mad?!  It’s not like I raised that boy since he was nothing but a little kid, not like if anyone’s gonna kill him it’s gonna be me.  Really, why would I be mad?”

Yondu then starts whistling, it’s a cheerful tune but it sends Ragen and Oiro scrabbling out of their seats, trying to escape.  Yondu stops whistling and locks the door. 

“What’s the matter boys?  You seem a bit spooked.”

They don’t answer him.  Instead, Ragen clutches Oiro’s coat.  “You told me he wouldn’t find out!” He whispers even though Yondu is right there and can hear every word clearly.

“You’re new, so I guess I can forgive you for thinking otherwise, but there’s one thing you should know.”  He leans in and they press themselves against the wall, terror plain on their faces.  “If there’s anything going on concerning my boy, I always find out.”

Flashing them a sadistic smile, Yondu begins whistling once more.  He was never keen on those two anyways.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bonus 1 dealt with an extra on the prompt +++They take turns watching over Peter as he recovers and obviously the best way for everyone to get some sleep at night is to puppy pile on the bed and curl around Peter. You know, to keep him safe. The second bonus came about after people on ff said they wanted something about Yondu finding out. I am incredibly sad to have finished this but 10 is a nice number to finish on and I hope this won’t be my last GOTG fic. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos!


End file.
